Unnaturally Strong
by Jedigrl330
Summary: After Apocalypse Rogue is falling, something happens. Can Logan help her? Will she ever be the same? Should she be the same? Just to let you all know, this isn't your usual RogueLogan centric fic. I hope you read and Review...I'll do the same...
1. Secrets she

Authors notes:Hey, this is the first story I have ever posted on this site but far from the first I have written. My spelling and grammer are bad so I'm very very sorry. Please reveiw. Warning:I don't really like Scott so there may be some bashing but it isn't intentional in this story. In fact, Scott probably won't show up much as this is a Rogue centric about Logan...if that makes any sense.

Disclaimer:I don't own Evolution...if I did it wouldn't have ended.

Unnaturally Strong: Rogue

Introduction: The secret is revealed

It had been almost three months since Apocalypse and life at Xaiver Institute was falling back into a normal pattern. School had started and most the X-men had been glad to return to something so familiar. Both Jubilee and Rahn had returned, they along with Remy and Pitro, made the family whole. Magneto, now known as Erik Lensher, was carefully considering joining the family. Though many things had gone back to normal the dynamics of everyone had changed. Now they didn't just live together, they really were a family. Even Tabby found herself there more often than not.

Though the team as a whole was much closer, Xaiver had noticed one of his dear children start to regress into herself. At first the flirty Cajun Casanova, Remy, had seemed to be pulling her out of her shell but for the last eight weeks Xaiver's Untouchable was diminishing.

He had always known that Rogue was at great risk for depression. Being unable to have skin to skin human contact would make even the strongest people bend and possibly break. There were places in her mind even he couldn't go while she was unconscious and though he had run into that before, Xaiver knew that to be able to hide something like that it must have been horrible. Something had been bound to and now all he could think was that it would be very, very soon.

Sitting up a little straighter at his desk, Professor Charles Xaiver wasn't all that surprised to feel an intense wave of anguish come from the kitchen. He knew Rogue was still up though school started in five hours. It felt as if Logan was there with her now so he left them alone. He hoped that whatever special bond they shared was enough to pull back his most unstable student from the edge of herself.

"You should be in bed." Logan partially grunted when he saw his favorite kid at the table though he had known she was there before he had gotten the kitchen, no one could hide their sent.

Rogue looked up; the bags under her eyes looked almost black against her flawless but pale skin. She didn't bother to answer and went back to staring at the smooth surface of the table; her delicate hands were folded in her lap unseen underneath it. With a grunt, Logan opened one of his 'hidden' beers. Everyone knew where they were but were much too afraid to take one of them. He inhaled deeply after the first gulp. The sent of Rogue filled his nostrils but also there was the metallic sent of her blood. He was surprised he hadn't smelled it sooner but then realized that though she was bleeding from something it was such a small amount that he must have overlooked it because of how he viewed her.

But this was different, weird. Logan casually looked at the calendar that hung on the fridge. It wasn't Rogue's time of the month. The irony of that hit Logan, two years ago he would have laughed if someone told him he would know all the girls schedules. "You okay?" he tried to sound casual, and for the most part succeeded.

"Just can't sleep, ah guess." She mumbled back.

Not sure how to bring up such a sensitive issue, or even if he should, Logan huffed and sat down. Deciding he would never be able to live with himself if something happened, The Wolverine did what he always did, just said it. "You been cuttin' Stripes?" his voice was softer than normal but it left no room for lying or avoiding.

Emerald orbs looked up in surprised. There was no mistaking the look on Rogue's face, guilt. Logan was strongly reminded of a deer caught in the headlights. It would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious. "Where's the knife?" he asked, this time just slightly defeated.

The teen pulled her right hand out from under the table. She slid the steak knife across the top in the general direction of her mentor. Her eyes were now glued to the other hand in her lap. The silence was heavy as Logan walked the offending item to the sink. "Let me see your other arm." His voice was a little gruffer, knowing that if Rogue was going to object it would be now.

He wasn't really sure he was seeing straight when Rogue did as he asked without hesitation. Carefully, Logan slid the arm of nightgown to her elbow, Rogue tensed under the tentative touch. The ungloved skin was pale and pasty but smooth as porcelain. Confusion poured over Logan's face. Tears filmed Rogue's eyes and made them look glossy, as if she was far away in a place Logan couldn't go. That frightened him.

Big green eyes looked up and Logan saw himself reflected in them. His girl looked so young in her long sleeved light green nightgown. Rogue's hair wasn't straightened and curled so gently against her baby like face it shouldn't have been legal for an eight teen year old to look that virginal. She looked so broken and tired, like she had been hiding this truth for to long and she simply couldn't do it anymore. It was the moment Logan reached out to touch her face that the Professor enter. Logan retracted his hands as he heard the words spoken, "Rogue will you please stand and come with me to the med lab."

There wasn't really a question in Xaiver's voice. Keeping eye contact with Logan Rogue stood and took her arm back. It seemed like forever to him as she stared into his eyes. He saw her. Logan had seen glimpses of that girl, the one struggling to hold on, but he had never seen her let go. 'I can't do it anymore, I'm just to tired. I want you to understand. But you can't because I can't tell you.' Her eyes spoke to him. Finally, Rogue turned and followed the Professor.

Logan stood next to the table frozen in place for a moment. In his minds eye he saw a young teen curled into a ball on the X-jet. She was shaking from what she claimed was cold but now he saw the fear in her eyes. Her emerald orbs looked as if she were begging him for something, at the time he had thought it was simply to be able to stay on board the moving jet. But now it looked so different. Another image of a southern beauty telling him to let her kidnapper live. And yet another memory of a spicy teen yelling at him to duck as he rode on the back of his motorcycle. Something was happening to his girl, and she was his baby no matter what, so Logan followed to the infirmary.

When The Wolverine got to his destination he was surprised to see Xaiver waiting in the hall. "What's going on Chuck?" Logan growled out.

"It appears Rogue was a lot worse than I had imagined. Hank says he found evidence of self harm to her sexual body parts, indicating that she is ashamed of her sex life and possibly was abused or molested when she was younger. Those kinds of mental scars, even if she doesn't remember the actual event, can be devastating to her unconscious mind." Xaiver explained, worry creasing his forehead as he leaned forward in his wheel chair and rested his elbows on his knees.

A 'snikt' was heard as Logan's claws sprung free of his hands. "Someone did what to her?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

The Professor sighed but nodded. Feeling animalistic rage raise in him, Logan turned and slammed his fist into the nearest wall. It caved in and Logan pulled his hand out of the hole in the dry wall. "What is Hank doing to her?" he asked, his fury barely contained.

"He's just going to give her something to help her sleep tonight. She started crying on the way down and is much to stressed to work though anything tonight." Xaiver explained gently, not commenting on the wall.

It was then Hank came out. "She's asleep." He said to the other two men.

Charles nodded. Logan just sniffed. "We'll let her sleep for tonight. Do you want to try talking to her first tomorrow Logan?" Xaiver asked.

His answer was a quick nod then Logan turned to leave. He didn't go to far, just across the hall to the Danger Room. Sleep wasn't going to be an option. How could he have missed this? How could he have left her alone like that?


	2. Surprises and phoneing home

Authors note: Hello again. I still have no Beta reader but I have tried to improve this chapter. I am not good with accents but I do add a little bit of them and some of when Rogue speaks may be slightly confuseing because she is pronouceing it that way even though the spelling is not correct. I hope you like this. Read and Reveiw.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it yet. Check back next chapter.

//Whatever// is telepathically communicateing

Logan never made it to the Danger Room. "Logan, if you are going to talk to her I need you to understand something. She may not respond to the evidence of self harm or disclose if there was indeed any abuse. It is possible she doesn't remember. Rogue was quite young when Mystique adopted her. Even then we do not know if there was any abuse. Don't feel bad if she doesn't talk to you." Professor Xaiver told his oldest student.

Whirling with malice in his eyes, Logan focused on the professor. "What are you trying to say Chuck? Is she going to be okay?" Logan was forcing himself to growl, not wanted to choke on his words with a sob.

Sighing the Professor did not respond, instead it was Hank who spoke. "If she did suffer sexual trauma when she was younger she'll need intense therapy and even with I do believe our Rogue has just finally collapsed under all the stress. If she wasn't she has a greater chance of returning to the Rogue we knew. But the odds are stacked against her. I just wish we knew how hew powers functioned. I think that's more than half the problem." The blue scientist explained to the animalistic man in front of him.

Anguish washed over Logan. Rogue was so strong, he had always seen her as solid. Wait, no he hadn't. She was always small and broken to him but the reason he loved her was she stood up and fought anyway. Rogue never took the easy way out. That was what he was thinking of, she appeared strong but in reality was so little.

Professor Xaiver placed his hands back together and scrunched his eye brows. "I always suspected Rogue's power had to do with fear. Fear of being hurt or of hurting others I was never sure. Most mutations are controllable when relaxed so it would make sense if the prospect of touch scared Rogue to the point she couldn't relax enough to gain control. No matter how badly she wanted it consciously. In the state she's been kept for so many years it may simply be impossible for her to ever trust anyone enough to fully let them in. With all the psyches in her head they do cause her pain, setting her body firmly in the belief it is painful to be touched." The Professor looked devastated at his new thought and knowledge of how Rogue worked.

Tears stung Logan's eyes yet again. He felt the rage in his chest rising. It was physically painful to think of his Rogue in so much impassive torture. He knew he had to fix this. "What can I do for her Chuck?" he asked the question that's answer he feared.

Another sigh and Logan knew he wouldn't like the answer. "I'm afraid that's up to Rogue. She may not be able to ever let anyone in, we just don't know enough about her past and what happened. I can't go into her mind either, she is capable enough to block even me. If it happened to long ago it may simply be too painful for her to bring up at eight teen. She is still just a child Logan." Xaiver explained, knowing that nothing short of a miracle would be able to really help Rogue at the tender point in her life.

For the second time that night a fist could be heard connecting with a wall. Hank had obviously been reminiscing about a different Rogue himself and was jerked back to the present at the startling sound. Even as Hank was turning his head to look at his team mate a horrified scream pierced the other wise quiet night. Automatically, Hank loped into the infirmary, followed closely by Professor Xaiver and Logan who was behind because he had to pull his hand out of the wall…again.

Each person entering seemed to make the intensity of the scream increase and the terror rise in emerald eyes. Logan had to cover his overly sensitive ears to the noise. The Professor could do nothing but blink. Hank's whispered, "Stars and garters…" was lost to the scream.

Above them, running feet could be heard as the other children awoke to the commotion. It seemed the whole mansion had been jolted to awareness. As Scott's battle ready face appeared seconds later, Hank closed and locked the door. Finally, tiny lungs ran out of air and the child was forced to take a breath. Either to tired to scream again or to scared the little girl just started sobbing. "Mama! Mama!" she yelped with a decidedly southern accent.

White bangs on dark auburn hair made it obvious as to who the child was. "Rogue?" Logan was the first to really speak.

Glancing up the girl was still crying but the sobbing had subsided. "Ah wanna ga home!" she screamed at Logan.

Carefully rolling his wheel chair up to the hospital bed the small girl still inhabited, Xaiver reached out to her mind. He got an onslaught of pain, distorted images, and a few recent tolerable ones mixed with loneliness. Smiling, he tried to seem unthreatening and friendly but the southern sprite wasn't falling for it. She looked angry and scared. "Hello Rogue. My name is Professor Charles Xaiver. You are in my school for mutants. I know you're scared but can you talk to us about a few things?" he asked calmly.

Rogue shook her head and clamped her mouth shut. "Why not?" asked Xaiver in the same friendly manner.

" Cause I wanna ga home! An' mah new mama says not ta." She told him, her voice betraying the fact she was still on the edge of tears.

Nodding the Professor considered his next move. "I can't take you home if I don't know where you live and you mother's name." he reasoned, hoping the young looking girl would understand.

"Caldecott Mississippi. Dat's where Ah live. Home nawh." She said, her accent getting thicker as she became more distressed.

There was a pounding on the door and Rogue leaped to her feet on the bed taking a basic guard position. Ororo was let in by Hank. "Oh my." Was all she could say.

"Who are ya peebles." Rogue asked indicating Logan, Ororo, and Hank with one balled up fist.

"I'm Ororo Munroe." Ororo answered, still in shock.

Logan exchanged a glance with Xaiver. Rogue was trained to be assertive and get information. And apparently in some sort of fighting form. Mystique had already adopted her. That made her four, five at the most. Xaiver would have put her at three. "My name is Hank McCoy little one." Hank had answered the child's question.

"Logan." Was all the third person indicated replied.

Rogue nodded and seemed to relax. She dropped her fists to her side and couldn't suppress an exhausted yawn. All she had on was what Rogue had been wearing before and the light green nightgown positively drowned the toddler. "Rogue, I am afraid you will have to stay the night here tonight. Mississippi is much too far away for us to take you home right now. Would you like to sleep in here or you can sleep in one of our rooms." The Professor offered.

Tears silently streamed down the girls face. "But mama…" she trailed off.

The Professor nodded in understanding. "Logan. Please take Rogue with you. I don't think she should be alone." The Professor said.

Logan, still fighting back tears of his own, approached the bed. Rogue shrieked and jumped off the other side. She expertly flew through the air but as her feet hit the ground the nightgown tangled around her legs and pitched Rogue face forward to the title floor. Quickly recovering, the tiny child stood with blood running down her face from her mouth. She saw the door and bolted towards it, surprisingly fast for someone her age. By the time Logan had spun around and started towards the door, Rogue had already unlocked it and was staring up into the face of Scott Summers. "Rogue?" he asked.

In response Rogue backed up a couple steps and ran into Logan's legs. "Don' touch meh!" she cried out and jolted away.

Finally coming down off her adrenaline high Rogue curled up in the corner and buried her face in her knees. "What happened?" Scott asked, the rest of the team behind him, minus a few of the heavy sleepers or ones who never showed up to this kind of thing.

"I think Rogue has given us a way to help her." Xaiver said and got mostly confused stares.

Logan shuffled over to the wall nearest the trembling heap that was Rogue. She glanced up at him and he saw pure misery in her eyes. A tear finally rolled down his cheek. It was the same look she had given him in the kitchen. 'I need help, I want it but I'm scared. Don't you understand? I'm scared.' It said on the smaller face.

The Professor noticed the look Logan and Rogue shared but did not focus on the child for a moment as he wasn't really sure what to do with her. "As I'm sure some of you have noticed Rogue has been having a hard time. We came to find out that she has been cutting herself," he had to pause here for the gasps, " and we discovered it is highly possible that Rogue was badly abused as a child. But it was possible she didn't remember. It seems Rogue has retreated herself to a form that can and will remember the trauma so we can hope to change her psyche past. Hopefully, this will make it easier for our Rogue to deal with what she has gone through and start the healing process. In the mean time it would seem we have a guest. Please, all of you return to bed. School begins shortly. Rogue will be fine. I assure you all." He told the anxious teenagers.

Though it took a few moments for them all to dissipate, the rest of the team faded up to bed. Xaiver thanked whatever Lord there was to the fact that neither Kurt nor Remy had come to see what the scream had been about. Even he would have a hard time explaining to the both of them. With what felt like the millionth sigh that night, the Professor turned around to face his teachers. Rogue was still peering curiously at them all. Her face was still bloodied but she wasn't shaking anymore. "What are we going to do Charles?" Ororo asked.

"I really do not know. We should try to contact Mystique as Rogue is her daughter. But I do not believe it would be best to turn her over to her protection. I do believe what I told the children was true. Rogue wanted help and gave us a was to help her. From this point, I am not sure." He admitted.

For a moment everyone just breathed. Logan felt fear and anger rising in his chest again. This wasn't happening. They didn't even know if Charles was right! What if something had happened to her and Rogue wasn't just giving them a way to help her? "Fix it." Logan growled.

All eyes turned toward him. Ororo even took a step back when she saw the emotion in his eyes. No one spoke, the silence growing heavier and heavier with every second. "This is your fault Chuck. What were all those sessions about?! Why didn't you help her!?!" Logan yelled and stormed out of the infirmary.

Rogue looked between all the other adults before standing and running out. Ororo followed her to the door to see a heart wrenching site. She couldn't help but smile.

The little girl had caught up to Logan and was looking up at him. "Are ya okay?" she asked.

Surprise made Logan balk. "Uh, yea. I'm fine Stripes." He told her.

Pursing her little lips and glaring Rogue looked almost like she did when she was older. Her death glare had been something she had kept since childhood. "No ya ain't." she argued.

Logan grinned. She was still stubborn. He just sniffed and turned to walk away though. How would he ever explain his emotions to the others? He did not want to get close to the kid. She wasn't his Rogue. "Rogue, please come back here." Ororo called.

For a moment it seemed that the little girl was going to ignore the dark skinned woman but just stared after Logan for a moment more before trudging back to the infirmary.

A few hours later, Rogue had told the Professor how old she was, why she couldn't be touched, and her phone number. It wasn't much but the five year old didn't seem to like him much.

She had in fact been adopted by her 'new mama' only six months before. Rogue wouldn't disclose where she had lived before that or anything about her real family. From what she did say they had abused her and Mystique reinforced that she should never touch people. To Rogue she had simply told her she had a skin condition. No matter how hard any of the teachers tried, Rogue would not accept even a casual touch.

Finally, the grumpy tot had become frustrated with the grown ups and started ignoring anything they said. After a few minutes of this she turned her head back to look at Hank. "Ah'm hungry." She told him.

Hank rose from his seat and moved towards the stubborn girl. She hopped back down off the bed she had been sitting on and headed to the door. It seemed she knew how to get what she wanted. Ororo and the Professor exchanged meaningful glances. //We can't force her to do anything Charles. She's much to fragile.// Ororo thought to her long time mentor.

//I know Storm. But if we continue like this nothing will ever get solved. If I am right Rogue could be stuck like this for quite some time.// Charles responded.

Both shrugged and followed Hank up stairs. Rogue was trailing about a foot behind him. She had wrapped the much too big nightgown around her arm and tripped up most the stairs. Ororo bent to help her at one point but was glared at so backed off.

They foursome reached the kitchen to see a crowded sight. Most of the kids were awake and eating before they went to school. Scott stopped and looked down at little Rogue. She hid behind Hank and continued to the fridge. "Good morning students." The Professor welcomed all his children to the morning.

_Bamf! _Kurt popped out of thin air right in front of the fridge that Hank was looking through. "Oh mein gott! Dat's not mein scwester, tell me dat's not Rogue!" he practically bellowed.

"Kurt I must ask you to calm down." Xaiver said, knowing his student was panicking because of the thicker than normal accent.

Rogue looked up at her 'brother' and quickly backed into the cupboard. Kurt didn't look any calmer but stayed silent waiting for an explanation. It was then that Remy chose to walk into the room.

"Cher?" he asked uncertainly before getting a good look at Rogue and letting his red on black eyes widened.

Remy had a charged card in his hand and was in the Professor's face in less than a second. The whole room froze. "Wat happened to my cher?" he growled.

"Remy, Kurt, and anyone else that wasn't in the basement last night, please come to my office and I will explain to the best of my ability." Xaiver said.

Kurt, Remy, Jamie, and Tabby followed him. After they left Logan came in. He saw the little girl and sniffed. "Still here?" he asked, more to her than Hank.

Hank simply nodded while still searching for something kid friendly in the pantry. "Yea. Will ya take meh home?" Rogue asked, turning puppy dog eyes to the gruff man.

"No." Logan said and moved to get his usual morning coffee.

He didn't notice the toddler following him. He poured his cup and leaned against the counter, watching the quieter than normal teens. Most had their eyes on Rogue, Logan noticed them all staring at his feet so he looked down. "Can Ah have some?" she asked.

"No." Logan repeated.

Hank had finally settled on giving Rogue cereal and had set out a small bowl and prepared it. "Go eat." Logan told his little shadow.

"Ya come ta." She insisted, folding her arms over her little chest and stood strong.

"No." Logan repeated again, he wasn't going to sit at the table while she ate, he only did that with his Rogue.

Not liking that answer, Rogue just glared up at him. "Yes." She said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!" Rogue screamed in frustration.

"NO!" Logan bellowed back.

Looking defeated Rogue scuffled off to the table and climbed onto the bench like seating. "You shouldn't challenge Logan like that." Jean said softly to the little girl who looked positively depressed.

Rogue just glared at the red head and ate. She didn't seem to mind the others gathered around her but was careful not to touch a single one of them.

Meanwhile, Logan was getting a lecture across the kitchen. "You can't yell at her like that Logan. She's just a child. And she doesn't understand what's going on. Add that to what Hank suspects happened to her and you must be more gentle with her." Ororo finished.

"I don't like kids 'Ro. Especially the tiny ones." Logan insisted.

There was a crash and Remy came barreling down the stairs to look at Rogue. This time he headed directly towards the girl. "Cher, why didn't ya say? Remy be hurt, come back an' laugh now." He kneeled in front of the child.

"Wat the hell are ya talkin' about ya swamp rat?" the little girl obviously picked his accent out and looked at Remy like he was insane.

A timer went off. "Everyone go to school. NOW!" Logan demanded.

The kitchen cleared quickly. "Stand up Cajun. It ain't a joke." He said.

Remy stood. Rogue still looked as if she thought he was crazy but chanced jumping off her seat and walking to Logan's side. "Ah wanna ga home." She told him.

Logan growled and picked up the phone that hung on the wall. He thrust the receiver at Rogue. She grinned and dialed a number and held it with both hands to her ear. Logan felt himself melt. It was a cute little site.

Only Logan could hear the ringing on the other end then someone picked up. "Hello?" a female's voice asked.

"Aunt Irene? Ah wanna come home." Rogue said into the phone.

"Rogue?" the woman asked.

"O' Course it's meh."

"Where are you?"

"Some pace for mutants an' some guy named Xaver."

"Xaiver's institute for Gifted Youngsters?"

"Uh, Ah tink so."

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"Nothin'"

"Rogue, is Xaiver there?"

"No, he went ta 'is…somewhere."

"Who's with you?"

"A crazy swamp rat, Roro, Hank, and Logan."

"Can I speak to Ororo?"

"Yes."

Rogue held out the receiver to Ororo and shook it. "Mah Aunt Irene wants ta talk ta ya." She explained.

Ororo took the receiver. "Hello? Destiny?" she asked.

"It's happened hasn't it? I told Raven she needed to be loved. To be touched. How old is she?" Irene seemed to understand exactly what was going on.

"Five. About six months after Mystique adopted her." Ororo answered.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "You'll take good care of her." It wasn't a question.

"I think we can help her. Should we call Mystique?" Ororo asked, knowing the blue master mind had returned to her Brotherhood but hadn't planed anything in ages.

Another pause. "She will find out either way. The X-Men and Brotherhood are much to close for her to not." Irene answered.

Rogue was looking up at Ororo with confusion. "Come ta get meh!" she called loud enough her voice could be heard over the phone.

"Tell Rogue I love her. But I can't help her. She needs the X-Men. As much as I hate to say that. And she will need Raven. Tell her I'll come to see her soon. Good bye." Irene said and hung up the phone.

Ororo had been able to hear the pain in other woman's voice. "Your Aunt loves you very much Rogue but she can't come get you. She'll come see you soon though." Ororo said, crouching down to be eye level with Rogue.

"NOOOOO!" Rogue screamed and swung at Ororo's face.

Her punch connected and she threw another. This time her bare hand was caught mid swing. The girl jerked it away and started crying. How could her new family abandon her? Didn't they love her anymore?

"We have to call Mystique." Logan said and took the phone from Ororo.

It wasn't easy for him to see his girl in such distress. Remy didn't look like he was fairing much better, if at all. Tears had glazed his red and onyx eyes over.

Stalking into the other room, Logan got a break for a second from the onslaught of emotion he had been facing the past hours. He dialed the Brotherhood number he felt he knew to well and let it ring. "Hello?" a young male voice asked.

"Give the phone to Mystique Lance." Logan ordered.

"Blue Bitch is out. Her and Wanda are shopping." Lance replied.

"Tell her to call when she gets back. Got it bub?" Logan half demanded half asked.

"Yea, whatever." Lance said and hung up.

This just wasn't going to be Logan's day he realized as a crash came from the kitchen.


	3. Mama and Shopping

A/N:I know this chapter took a REALLY long time to get up but I was having computer troubles. I still can't send it to it's beta reader so bare with me for another chapter. I just started school again and hopefull will be able to get to where I can post once every week. If not I'm probably having somethine going on in life and will update as soon as possible. Well, I hope you all enjoy chapter three and keep returning for the rest of the story...

Logan rushed to the kitchen. He ran right into a puddle and slipped. As Wolverine crashed to the floor he saw the Professor standing next to a beaten looking Kurt and a pissed off Remy. Glass shards sliced into his back as he hit the floor. The pain didn't really affect him, it was nothing compared to stabbing six holes in his hands at least ten times a day. But as he slowly opened his eyes from the wince, Logan saw something that did hurt him.

A five year old Rogue stood not a foot away from him with her emerald green eyes shining with tears. She looked so guilty he knew that what ever he had slipped on had been a result of her trying to use a glass cup. Her features were strained in fear and the memories of past torments. A single tear rolled slowly down her little cheek. "Don't worry about it kid. I'm fine." Logan tried to reassure the kid, though he wasn't sure why, he hated kids.

Rogue just sniffled and turned her big eyes to Xaiver. This action brought a cry from Kurt, he ported somewhere else. Startled Rogue jumped and then sneezed due to the smoke left behind. It was apparent to everyone in the room the child was flustered and confused still. Logan imagined it was probably indecently stressful for her. But that wasn't his problem.

No one really seemed to be paying attention as Logan stood and began to clean the spilt milk and broken glass. He vaguely wondered how many glasses Xaiver had replaced in the past and why he didn't just buy plastic but then realized what he was thinking about and stopped. While Logan's inner reflections were being pondered, the rest of the gang had left the kitchen. Sensitive hearing let him know they were in the rec. room watching some television program. It sounded much to young for Logan to even consider going in there.

Knowing he was alone, the Wolverine stalked to the fridge and pulled out one of his 'hidden' beers. Actually, the whole mansion knew where they were but also knew if they touched them they would get their hands cut off. And that was if Logan was in a good mood. While the short, but vicious man was leaning against the counter enjoying his beer the phone rang. Picking it up, Logan almost growled but held a civil tongue. "Hello?"

"Logan. What happened?" Mystique's voice demanded.

"She's your kid, I don't really know." He answered in an off hand voice.

"Give the phone to someone with a brain." The shape shifter demanded.

A growl was her first answer followed by, "Watch it bub."

Then there was a pause and she could hear him walking out of the room and then a t.v. in the background. Mystique wondered if the Mansion had a new much younger student because the program sounded kidish and there was a definite child like nature to the song that was being sung. "Hello?" it was Hank.

"What did you do to her?" Mystique practically growled, sounding too much like Wolverine for her own liking.

"We didn't do anything to Rogue." Hank answered.

"Then what happened?" her voice could cut steel.

Hank sighed, obviously not sure how to gently break it to Mystique. "Rogue has been having a hard time lately and I found evidence of abuse last night. After this incident I was speaking with Charles and Logan and we heard a scream. When we reentered the room we found Rogue. She'd fallen into a deep state of psychosis and has regressed mentally. Charles believes she is unconsciously using her previously absorbed abilities to support the change." He tried to explain.

"Say what in English now." Toad's unmistakable voice came through the receiver.

"TOAD! You moron!" Wanda screamed from the background, "She isn't supposed to know we're on the phone."

"But cuddlebumps…AH!" there was a loud thud and Wanda's voice became clearer, "English please."

"Get off the phone Wanda!" Mystique yelled.

"She's my friend, now have the blue fuzz ball tell me what happened." Wanda demanded.

"She shape shifted." Hank answered a little exasperated.

"Oh." Was the answer that was heard from Wanda, Lance, Pietro, Blob and Pyro, only a groan indicated Toad was alive.

"Are you all listening?" Mystique demanded and Hank could hear her walking.

"GET OFF THE PHONE! NOW!" Hank had to hold the receiver away from his head.

There was a few scuffling sounds could be heard and Mystique cursing. Then, "Sorry. What can I do? I assume she's five. I'm coming to see her. I need to talk to Xaiver." Mystique demanded.

Hank handed the phone to the Professor without another word as Rogue was trying to reach a movie on the third shelf and was about to knock the shelf over on top of herself. Logan was still standing in the door way but was making no move to stop the kid and Storm had gone to take a shower. Remy was sure to be smoking in the garage. "Hello Mystique." Charles said.

"I know you won't let her live here. I don't want her to. Not with the Brotherhood. And I'm not an idiot, I realize I did wrong by her when she was a child. But I want to be part of this." Mystique was almost whispering.

Charles didn't need to read her mind to know that Mystique did regret what had happened between her and her daughter. "I understand Raven. Come over whenever you want. And the Brotherhood is always welcome as well, though I thought that they were back in school." Xaiver said just as quietly.

"Wanda convinced me to home school them all." The woman's voice was so flat Charles couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up Charles. I'll be over in ten minutes." Then there was a click and the line went dead.

Hank had gotten the movie Rogue wanted to watch off the shelf and put it in. Surprisingly, she had wanted to watch Mission Impossible. Now she sat enthralled with Logan next to her on the couch. Remy was watching from her other side and Rogue didn't even seem to notice how close people were to her. "Mystique should be here in a few minutes. I have a feeling she won't be alone." Xaiver said more to Hank than anyone else.

For a few minutes everyone simply sat and watched the movie. Then there was a knock on the door. The noise seemed to break Rogue's trance like state she had entered while watching the movie. Ororo, who had reentered the room about five minutes before, stood to answer the door. Rogue jumped off the couch and trailed behind her. As soon as the door opened, Rouge shrieked in delight. She threw herself at an unfamiliar woman to Ororo. "Hi baby." The woman said and carefully held Rogue so as not to touch her skin.

"She don't have her powers." Logan threw in from the doorway.

Mystique then kissed Rogue's bare forehead. Behind the mother and child stood the whole Brotherhood looking curiously in at the small girl. "She's kinda cute, yo." Toad spoke then groaned as Wanda smacked him on the back side of the head.

"Welcome, all of you." Charles spoke as he rolled into the front hall.

Mystique set Rogue on the ground and walked over to him. "We should talk alone Charles." She said importantly.

Rogue looked confused but stood still where her mother had sat her down. She looked up to Wanda and grinned. "Are ya lahke mah momma's friend? Cause ya seem lahke someone she'd help, lahke me." She asked the older girl.

Wanda looked surprised but nodded because Mystique had indeed helped her with a lot.

Charles stopped as he was rolling by the door way to the recroom. "Logan, I think we should take Rogue to the store to buy the essentials. I'm sure Ororo knows what a child needs, but I would like you to go along." He said with a kind smile on his face, the type he wore when he knew that his decision was best but the person was going to hate it.

Recognizing that smile Logan knew there really wasn't any point in arguing so just let out a low growl before nodding. Ororo still stood by the door and absentmindedly nodded. "Raven wait, what size does Rogue wear?"

Mystique turned rather sharply at being called Raven, no one but the Professor and Irene ever called her that. It struck her as odd, but she liked it. Raven was, after all, her name. "She wears a t4 or t5." She answered, the bite gone from her voice.

Then the Professor and Mystique went disappeared into his office. As Logan was passing the Brotherhood he grumbled about not breaking anything and followed Ororo and Rogue to the garage. "We should take the X-van. We'll need the room." Ororo said and unlocked the van with a beep from the remote.

With a sniff Logan ripped open the passenger door and climbed in. He didn't even notice as the little girl climbed in and sat at his feet. "Oh, no, you sit in the back." He picked her up and set her in the back seat.

Rogue seemed to accept this even if she looked a bit sour but pulled on her seat belt. The seat engulfed her and the seat belt went across her face. "We'll have to get her a car seat." Ororo added to a list Logan just noticed she was carrying.

The dark skinned woman started the car and pulled away from Xaiver's Institute for Gifted Youngster's. Looking in the rear view mirror, Logan had an increasing feeling of dread.

Inside the mansion, Mystique sat across from Charles. "As I'm sure you noticed, something is very wrong with Rogue." Charles started.

"Spare me Charles. I know more about my daughter than I appear to. When I adopted her Destiny saw how her powers would develop. We never expected she would be…damaged. Rogue…Marie…was abused heavily in her family before she came into foster care. For days she wouldn't stand to be touched. Destiny had another vision that until she overcame her past Rogue would be unable to touch when she came into her powers. I made a mistake. To keep from traumatizing her if her powers manifested early I kept her covered up. We only had minimal skin to skin contact her whole life. She never knew who I was or that Irene was also a mutant." Mystique tried to explain without any emotion but desperation seeped through, like her natural blue skin seeped through her façade.

For a moment Charles simply took it in. His eyebrows creased in concentration as he rolled the new knowledge around in his head, trying to grasp the fact one of his precious students had been subjected to that kind of pain. "What kind of abuse was she subjected to?" he finally asked in a whisper.

Mystique raised a bright red eyebrow. "She still has the scars Charles, I'm sure you can imagine." She said abruptly.

Two pairs of eyes met. A silent communication exchanged between the two adults and both seemed to understand what the other was thinking, though for Xaiver that was no great change.

Logan wanted to bang his head against the window. If it would stop the retched music from playing he would do anything. Rogue looked like she was thinking the same thing but Ororo had her heart set on playing music little kids would like. Rhane's Hilary Duff's CD blared through the van. "'Ro, I don't think she likes this." Logan tried to point out for the fifteenth time.

"Nonsense Logan." Ororo yelled over the noise.

From the back Rogue rolled her eyes and slumped farther in seat, trying to cover her ears. Logan almost grinned at her but then just gave her a calculating look. Finally, they pulled into the Wal-mart parking lot and Ororo parked the van. The music turned off and Rogue let a smile split her face, Logan realized how pretty of a child she was.

He remembered the first time he had seen that smile. At the time he hadn't thought much about it and had just nodded to the teen but had learned to appreciate it over the next couple years. In fact, he had also learned to love the look Rogue gave him when he forgot to leave her coffee. Sighing, Logan reached back and undid the seatbelt, acknowledging the fact that no matter how it had happened Rogue was somehow his. "Come on Logan, we don't want the kids to beat us home." Ororo called.

Really not sure why the other teens beating them home would be a bad thing Logan followed anyway, his hand clutched the tiny one of Rogue's. The little girl seemed amazed at all the things going on around her. "Look!" she called out and pointed to a seeing eye dog guiding a person on their way out of the store.

"Yea, it's a dog kid." Logan said and kept walking.

Rogue seemed to have other ideas and tried to walk towards the dog. "We have to go get you stuff. You can see a dog later." Logan said and pulled Rogue back to his side.

The three mutants entered the store and Ororo ripped a piece of paper off to hand to Logan. "I think I should get her a bed and other essentials like that while you get her some toys then we can get her clothes together." She said while trying to avoid eye contact with Logan, knowing he wouldn't want to be alone with Rogue.

"'Ro, why can't I do the heavy lifting?" Logan asked.

"Because she likes you." Ororo met his eyes before heading off.

Rogue looked greatly out of place while still wearing her much too large pajama. "Come on kid." Logan said and the two headed towards the toys after grabbing a cart.

Half an hour later Logan wanted to pull his hair out, now he knew why Charles was bald, he had spent too much time around kids. Rogue didn't seem to want anything that Ororo had put on the list. She had no interest in dolls and hadn't even wanted to go down the row they were in claiming it was to pink. The games Ororo had put on the list Rogue just turned her nose up to. Educational games that were suitable for children of the kids' age seemed to bore her. Logan had always said Rogue was smart but he had just meant she could pass high school, he hadn't thought she had a high enough IQ at age five to be bored by kindergarten age toys.

Instead, Rogue seemed most interested in things she could do outside and games that required her to be active. The girl had shown interest in some of the higher level educational games so Logan had given in and let her get a couple. He also got a jigsaw puzzle he had seen her eyeing though he didn't think she would be able to do it, maybe his Rogue would do it when she came back. And in the place of dolls and other girly things there were action figures and toys commonly know for boys in the cart.

No matter how much of a tomboy Rogue was she did show interest in stuffed animals and had picked out one. Logan had encouraged her to get a couple more so she had randomly picked up two more, a light brown bear and an orange cat, and thrown them in the cart. The little Dalmatian she had chosen was tucked under the arm that didn't hold Logan's hand. "Are ya ready to go find Ororo now?" Logan asked once Rogue seemed to have lost interest in running around the toy aisles and returned to his side with nothing in her hands.

"'Roro! Ah 'member her." Rogue said and held Logan's hand without question.

It struck Logan that Rogue probably didn't really remember all the people she had met in the past 12 hours. "Uh, yea, lets go." He said a bit uncertainly.

As it turned out they didn't have to look long as Ororo was coming towards them as they came out to the main aisle. She looked in the cart and raised an eyebrow to Logan. "Ah picked dem out." Rogue volunteered.

"They're very nice then." Ororo said and looked a bit impressed but the Professor had warned her that Rogue might pick out things that seemed to hard for her and to just let her.

Logan huffed. "What's all that?" he asked, indicating the other full cart.

Ororo began walking towards the clothes before she explained. "Her bed, sheets, plastic silver wear, out let covers, baby gates, and a few other odds and ends." She explained.

"Isn't she a bit old for baby gates?" Logan sniffed and looked down at the toddler who seemed to walk just fine.

Coming to the clothes, Ororo started looking through pink and other pastel colored clothes. "Charles doesn't want her down in the Danger Room and the other more dangerous rooms." She explained and held out an outfit to Rogue.

The little girl wrinkled her nose. "No pink." She said, her southern accent making it quite clear that it was a nonnegotiable issue.

Crouching down to be at Rogue's eye level, Ororo spoke to her. "How about you show me what you normally wear at home, okay sweetie?" she asked.

Rogue nodded and led Ororo off to the darker colored kids clothes. Logan almost laughed at the look on his friends face. She hadn't been expected such a tomboy but he didn't see how Rogue could've been anything else.

Another hour later Ororo, Logan, and Rogue arrived at the Mansion with about fifty bags in tow. Ororo had insisted Rogue have enough clothes to last awhile, plus dress clothes, more than enough pajamas and she even bought Rogue a snow suit. Logan wanted his old Rogue back long before she would ever have to use a snow suit. After all, it was the beginning of September.

Walking in the house downloaded with bags, Logan saw Mystique sitting in the rec. room with most of the Brotherhood, Xaiver, and Hank. He rolled his eyes but turned towards the door anyway. "Where should I put her stuff Chuck? I don't think Half-pint will want to sleep with her." Though Logan wasn't sure Kitty would object he didn't think it fair for her to have to watch the kid.

"I think Rogue would be most content in the room of a teacher Logan but until we can figure out sleeping arrangements please just leave the items in the main hall." Xaiver said and returned to his conversation with Mystique.

Rogue came in with Ororo and wandered into the rec. room. "Where's Mama?" she asked, looking around the room at all the different people and settling her gaze on Wanda.

Mystique took the reins on this one. "I was arriving just as your Mama was leaving. She'll be back in a couple days to see you though Rogue." She made it obvious she did not want Rogue to know her identity.

Emerald eyes filled with tears at the devastating news.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bonding Hurts

After hearing the news that her mother was gone, Rogue sat heavily on the floor and cried. She didn't throw a tantrum or scream or even beg. The little girl just let tears course down her face and sucked her thumb. Mystique looked as if she too was going to cry. "Come on, everyone who belongs with me." She said in a harsh manner it was obvious she didn't feel.

The Brotherhood stood to leave but Mystique bent and picked Rogue up as she passed the distraught toddler. For a moment she held the crying girl and kissed her cheek before handing her to Ororo's waiting arms. "Mama! Mama!" Rogue called and reached toward the blue mutant in desperation.

Unwilling to look back, Mystique left. Wanda was the last out of the door and turned back to see the child still crying in Ororo's arms. It was a painful scene but she took a shaky breath and left. She wanted to tell her leader to go back into the Mansion and tell Rogue that she was her mother and she loved her but kept her mouth shut.

Back inside Rogue was still crying. Ororo rocked back and forth on her feet, shushing her but nothing seemed to help. It was then that the other teens that lived in the Mansion began to arrive home. First was Scott with Kitty, Amara, Bobby, and Raye. The five teens rushed in from the garage. "How's Rogue?" were the first words heard.

Kitty was the first to actually make it into the front hall by walking through the kitchen wall. The small brunette practically melted when she saw Rogue in so much pain. Carefully, she walked up to Ororo. "Can I help?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what will help." Ororo admitted, looking to Charles who nodded his approval of her thoughts.

The dark skinned woman handed Rogue to Kitty. A cry of desperation strangled Rogue's throat and she clung to the teen's shirt. Kitty held the child close, her heart aching for her once room mate and best friend. In a few minutes time, Rogue had begun to calm down, her exhaustion taking over. Feeling the girl falling asleep, Kitty walked to the Professor, "I'm going to take her upstairs. She's like completely out of it. I'll totally watch her until dinner."

Xaiver nodded once and Kitty softly carried the girl upstairs and away from the commotion that was becoming the front hall as everyone arrived. By the time that Kitty got upstairs, Rogue was asleep in her arms and the teen just laid her on the bed that Rogue had once occupied. Covering the small form with a dark green blanket and tucking it in around her, Kitty let her rest while she started her homework.

Down stairs in the living room, Professor Xaiver and the rest of the teachers that ran the boarding school were gathered once more. Remy looked like he would rather be somewhere else but he had shown up. "We need to face the fact that Rogue may be stuck like this for some time." Charles started the conversation.

No one looked happy. Logan had a half snarl on his face and Remy was sneering. "I don't think Rogue should sleep alone but burdening one of the other children with her is not optimal so I believe it would be best for her to be put up in one of our rooms." Xaiver continued.

Ororo looked as if she was considering something. "It would make the most sense if the child was to be in my room." She offered her opinion.

A very small smile graced Xaiver's face. "Yes, I do believe that would be best. Does anyone have a different idea?" he asked, wanting to make sure that everyone was okay with the decision and hoping that someone would at lest contribute.

"De petite be old enough ta choose Remy thinks." Remy said shortly, not adding to the idea or putting anything negative to it.

"Five is not old enough for a normal child to make important decisions. Rogue has been through something very stressful. I think putting her in Ororo's room would be best for now." Hank said quietly.

Logan sniffed. All eyes went to him and he sniffed again. He left. A tension built in the room. "Maybe ya be right. Femme be to young." Remy said and too, left.

The last three staff members looked between each other. "Well, I'll help you set up then." Hank directed to Ororo and the two went to go set up a spot for the little girl now on their hands.

A few hours later, dinner was ready. Remy had cooked his normal gumbo like he did every Thursday night. There were dinner rolls and Spanish rice to eat with it. As always, he had made it mild with enough spicy on the side for two southerns. The thought that Rogue wasn't there hadn't occurred to him until it was done. Now, as he put the meal on the huge dinning table, he was down. He was sure that it was too spicy for a child and he wouldn't be able to laugh at the others with his Chere like he normally did.

Kitty brought a now hyper Rogue down from their room. The nap had cheered the girl up and she barely remembered her mom had left her alone. A booster seat that Ororo had purchased was set in a chair for her. Kitty set her in it. "Are you hungry Rogue?" Kitty asked in a playful voice.

"Yea! Wha's dinner?" she asked in excitement.

Everyone was sitting around and most were trying to not look at Rogue, making it that much more obvious they were staring. "Usually Remy makes gumbo on Thursday. Have you ever had gumbo sweetie?" Jean asked in a babyish voice.

Rogue cocked her eyebrow, or tried really hard to and looked at Jean. She ignored her completely and looked at Kitty, who was sitting on her right side. The other teen just looked amused but offered no other answer.

Ororo sat on Rogues other side and patted her head. "Did you have a nice nap Rogue?" she asked.

The girl nodded. Then she smelled the gumbo. "Gumbo!" she cried.

Remy couldn't help but smile at the eager grin of his little chere. "Dat's right petite. Remy hope its not to hot for ya." He said and put some of the mild in the girls bowl.

Ororo spooned Spanish rice onto the girls plate and put a dinner roll next to it. "Tank ya." Rogue said.

Still she didn't eat until everyone else had been served. Rogue spooned some gumbo into her mouth and frowned. "Dis ain't gumbo." She said to Remy.

Anger built in his red on black eyes. "Course it be. Remy make de best gumbo in de world." He responded.

So Rogue turned up her nose and pushed it towards Remy. "You eat it den." She spat.

Crimson eyes still glaring, Remy spooned some of the food from Rogue's dinner into his mouth. He didn't realize he was using a red dinosaur spoon. His face scrunched a little, it tasted to watery to him but to a five year old he figured it was plenty spicy…but his Rogue still be there, coming through in a weird way? " Hey, 'Ro, will ya hand Remy da petite?" he asked.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Ororo did as Remy asked. Rogue didn't look happy about being toted around like a bag. Once settled on Remy's knee, Rogue looked up at him. "Ya got pruty eyes." She said as she studied them as only a child can, her little hand on his cheek.

For a moment the two just looked at each other. "Thank ya, so do ya." Remy finally said and picked up his spoon, "Take a bite."

Rogue placed her lips over the spoon and her eyes fluttered in delight. "Dat's gumbo!" she cried.

Almost everyone at the table laughed at the expression the little girl wore. The exception being Logan, he snorted and stood. "Not hungry." He said and left.

Darker tension settled over the table that even the youngest member felt. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, Rogue still on Remy's lap. Even when she was finished she rested there, leaning against the man who didn't really approve of her presence but loved his Rogue so much found it hard to hate any form of her. He had let the little tempest have his heart, something he couldn't say for her older counterpart….who he figured wasn't really a counterpart but actually herself.

After dinner most of the kids had homework to do or settled into the Rec. room to entertain themselves. "Hey, Rogue, you wanna play a game that Ororo got you or something?" Jean eventually asked bored by whatever movie was on.

Hearing that she might get to play and have fun, Rogue (who had been quietly drawing pictures of everyone she remembered in her new home,) looked up with interest. "A puzzle?" she asked.

In her old home that she had shared with Irene and her mother they had done plenty of puzzle and other things of the type. Jean nodded, "Sure, whatever you want." She agreed, secretly pleased Rogue would care to spend any time with her as the two had never been close.

While Rogue scampered off to find the puzzle Logan had put in the cart, Jean pondered the marvel that had happened to her…house mate. Or rather the teen Rogue was (or had been). She knew that Rogue had had a crush on Scott when they first met and it had hurt her chances of bonding with the other girl from the get go but Jean wasn't sure why they never spent time together. If everyone was doing something then they were both there but otherwise Jean barely even saw Rogue. They were extremely different people but Jean considered Rogue part of her family. Maybe that was just it, they would never be friends, either because of differences or something Jean knew nothing about, but she was confident that Rogue would always be her family. What hurt the most was the fact she hadn't seen this coming, it had blindsided her to the point Jean was still waiting for a teenage Rogue to walk through the door while fighting with Remy.

Rogue came back in the room, still just five, carrying a large puzzle box. She set it on the floor by Jean's folded knee. Jean felt her green eyes go a little wide. "That's not an easy puzzle, are you sure you want to do this one?" she asked, not sure if Rogue was even allowed to be playing with such small pieces.

"Ah can do it. Mah mama taught meh how ta." She said a picture of confidence.

Shrugging, Jean opened the box and poured the tiny pieces out in a pile between her and the child. Immediately, Rogue began to sort side pieces from the middle ones and flip all the pieces over so the picture side showed. With deft little fingers she was quick and Jean watched her for a few minutes before the girl looked up. "Gonna help?" she asked, her eyes inviting the older teen to join her in what was obviously great fun for her.

So the two sat, sorting pieces and putting them together for almost two hours. Jean was continually surprised at how good Rogue was at seeing how things fit together. In the relatively short time they had the whole thousand piece puzzle put together. "You're really good at these aren't you?" Jean said as she hugged her little friend to her side.

Affectionately, Rogue soaked up the physical attention. "Ah told ya mah mama taught meh how. We do harder ones alla time." She explained through a small yawn.

On the other side of the room, the movie ended and everyone began to leave. Scott came over to his girlfriend and stood behind them for a moment before speaking. "She looks tired. If you want to take her to Ororo's room I'll clean up the puzzle." He offered.

Jean smiled up at him. "Thanks Scott. That'd be really nice." The teen's voice was soft and she gathered Rogue in her arms before standing.

The little mutant was almost asleep as it was, her puzzle had drained her. Accepting Scott's kiss on the cheek and letting him rub Rogue's back, Jean left and took the little girl to Ororo's room.

Scott watched his girlfriend go. Jean looked natural as a mother. He couldn't help but hope that one day he would see this scene again, with his own child in his wife's arms. Any child that wasn't Rogue would have been better, Scott figured. As much as the two of them disagreed on certain things he valued Rogue's opinion and adored her sense of humor, or lack thereof. In the crazy world that seemed intent on making it hard on mutants, Rogue was his best friend. He couldn't always count on her to be optimistic or even want to smile at him but Rogue had never turned him away when he wanted to talk. She always said what she meant and he knew he'd always be able to count on her in a bind. Seeing her so obviously hurt was painful for Scott. He was disappointed in himself as a team leader and as a friend. But he swore he would help her in anyway he could.

Thinking back as he put away the puzzle, Scott remembered the first time they had met Rogue. Her terror and her confusion had almost overwhelmed him at the time. She had picked the wrong path and had come back from it. He remembered that trip up in the snowy mountains and how she had risked it all to save him, an enemy at the time. But she had been so strong and had come back to the light and had chosen to become a part of the team. Since then he had been amazed again and again by the anti-social girl.

In another part of the Mansion, Jean was handing a sleeping Rogue to Ororo. "Poor child is exhausted. Thank you for bringing her down Jean. You should get some rest, there is school tomorrow." The weather witch said softly.

Jean nodded and placed a light kiss on Rogue's forehead before turning around to head upstairs. While heading upstairs she heard a soft noise, a stifled cry, and for a moment the red head thought it was Rogue. She turned to see what was wrong with the child only to see Ororo disappearing into her room, a sleeping Rogue still leaning on her shoulder. Subtly, Jean stretched out with her powers, searching for whoever was upset. Two minds came to her at once. One surprised her, the other she expected. Remy was lying in his room, music playing through headphones, a song Jean knew he called his and Rogue's song. It was in French and Jean had no clue as to what it was. The other was Logan. He was crying.

Everyone expected him to be upset, but not devastated. Jean focused in on him a little more and saw that he was remembering _his _girl, _his _Rogue. Her smile and her laugh and the way she smirked when she was right, the death glare she gave when she was wrong or pissed off. Her so carefully hidden tears that he always heard…Jean even saw how he wished that he had gone and spoke to her. Done something to ease her pain.

The nineteen year old bit her lip. He would never accept her comforting but maybe…could she get the two who were missing Rogue the most to comfort each other. Maybe even bond over this tragedy?

A plan formed in Jean's mind. It was diabolical, it was low…it was Rogue worthy. That was the tipping point and the red head trotted off to bed, a devilish smile on her lips.

Down the hall, Ororo heard Logan too. She couldn't do anything to help him; she knew that and acknowledged the fact. If she didn't have Rogue then yes, she would go cheer the big lug up. As odd as it sounded, and felt at times, Logan understood her and she him. Sighing, the weather witch shook her long white hair and hugged the small girl in her arms. The only response was a groan. "Oh dear child, Rogue, why didn't you say something? We are all here for you. We all love you. As hard as you may find it to be, some even understand you." She whispered as she dug tiny pajamas out of her now completely stuffed wardrobe.

Finding a nightshirt she had snuck into the cart, Ororo laid Rogue on her queen size bed. Over and over she had told Charles she did not need all of the luxuries in her room but he insisted she had them. A large and elegant dresser, the queen size bed, the handsome wardrobe (a gift from Logan and the kids one Christmas, handmade and gorgeous) plus her closet, it was all too much for the woman but she had learned to accept and appreciate it. The room had African décor, her heritage coming through. Ororo loved her room, she loved the pictures that were hung and set all around it, speaking of her life, her past and she could even see her hopes for the future in it.

Gently, Ororo undressed Rogue. What she saw struck horror to her heart. Barely heeled scabs and scars were littered about her body, a sick work of art. Holding in a sob, Ororo supported the rag doll like child with one hand while she slipped a night gown over the auburn and white hair. "No mama, not oatmeal." The girl murmured in her half sleeping state.

"No, no oatmeal baby girl." Ororo said in a whisper, trying to sound like Raven.

Apparently, she was a bad actress as little eyes fluttered open in curiosity. Ororo threw Rogue's old and now stained to high hell light green nightgown in the direction of her hamper. "Hello there little one. Are you ready for bed?" she asked the quiet girl now sitting in the middle of her bed.

Rogue looked dwarfed size in the huge bed. "Ya saw meh." Rogue whispered her voice shaky with terror.

Anticipation rose in Ororo's throat. This must be a sensitive subject for the girl, was it possible she could start the healing Rogue needed to go through? "Yes, I put you in a new night gown, one that fits, but I didn't put you in underwear, would you like some?" Ororo said, her voice forced casual.

Emerald eyes glued to brilliant blue in fear. "Ya saw meh." She stated again, her small voice trembling.

Ororo nodded. She reached out to pet the soft hair of the girls head. Rogue jerked away. "Yes Rogue, I saw you. I saw your scabs and scars. That must've hurt a lot Rouge. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, retracting her hand and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Tears welled in small orbs, escaping down tiny pale cheeks. "Did ya touch meh?" Rogue asked, afraid of the answer.

Pain, almost unbearable heartache welled in Ororo's chest. "I just put another night gown on you child. I did not touch you in a bad way. I will never do that to you, do you understand Rogue?" she said, her voice strong but gentle.

"I tink so. Lahke mama and Aunt Irene. But you're 'Roro." The toddler said, playing with her fingers as if it helped her put things together.

A different kind of pain hit Ororo. Rogue had kept that habit through her life, when she was confused she playing with her fingers, pulling at the gloves that were normally there, as if it connected everything in the universe. Bending her head, Ororo wiped away a tear. "Are ya sad? Did ah do sometin wrong?" five year old Rogue asked.

"No child, you just reminded me of someone I love very much who can't be here right now. But it helps to know that she'll come back someday." Ororo told the small girl.

Rogue nodded in understanding. It was believable to think the child did know what the older woman was talking about. "Can ah go ta bed? Ah'm tired." The girl struggled to get out from behind a yawn.

Letting a motherly smile cross her face Ororo nodded. She was surprised when Rogue stood on the bed and held her arms out. "Ya help me down?" she asked again.

Wordlessly, Ororo picked the child up and hugged her. Then she took her to the toddler bed that Hank had put up that afternoon. The white plastic stood out like a sore thumb in Ororo's room but she didn't mind. Placing the tot on the covers she kneeled next to the kid's bed. Helping Rogue under the covers she kissed her on the head as the girl laid on the little pillow. "Do you normally hear a story before bed? Or does your mother sing to you? Or something along those lines?" the dark toned woman asked, wanting Rogue to feel at home.

"Sometimes mah mama tells meh a story or sings a song." The girl said, almost falling asleep as she spoke.

Ororo nodded. "How about a story tonight?" she asked, not in the mood to sing as a song escaped her.

"hmm, kay." Rogue mumbled.

"Alright. Once upon a time, there was a teenage girl. Her name was…let's call her Marie, she was very sad. You see, she was a princess and she was taken away from her kingdom by a curse that was placed on her. To be safe to went to live with others that had curses like hers. Some of these people were able to see these curses for what they were, gifts, but Marie's was much too serious for her to see it this way. As she spent years in this place with these people Marie came to be part of the family that was formed between them. She forgot her kingdom and the people in it but that was okay because she had masked all the horrible things that had happened in her kingdom.

A very bad wizard came and tried to destroy the wonderful family Marie had. In fact, this wizard was going to destroy the world. The family of gifted people went to try and stop this wizard, they wanted to help the world. It was part of what this family did. But Marie was unsure of herself and her part in the fight, she was still very uncertain about her curse and scared about what would happen if she used it.

It got bad. The evil wizard was going to win. There was nothing that would stop him except Marie's curse. Her family convinced her to use it and she did. With control and responsibility she stopped the wizard. Marie saved the world and left her hard past behind. She was a hero. And her family loved her forever. Eventually, Marie controlled her curse and had a family of her own with a Cajun Prince. She lived happily ever after." Ororo said, getting as lost in the story as her young listener.

Barely awake, Rogue grinned. "Ah wanna be just lahke her." She whispered as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"You are her child, you can have a happily ever after." Ororo whispered before getting ready for bed herself.

Sun light streamed in through Ororo's window, waking the woman around seven. She was used to being up at that time and stretched in bed before throwing her legs over the side to stand. "Good morning Rogue." Ororo said quietly, unsure if the girl was awake or not.

Walking around the bed the X-man froze. There was an empty toddler bed, cover's messed up and an indent on the pillow…but no where in sight was the toddler that was supposed to occupy it. "Rogue!?" Ororo called, praying the child was just playing and she would come out.

No sound punctured the silence of the room. Cursing out herself, Ororo quickly changed and hurried to find her charge. She tip toed in the hall way, listening for any sound that might indicate Rogue was near. All she heard was the showers running upstairs and feet thudding on the ground. There was an indistinct shout of anger but everything seemed normal. Preceding to the kitchen, Ororo was in a panic.

Sitting in the kitchen was her saving grace. Professor Xaiver was reading the paper and Rogue was sitting next to him eating cereal. Ororo rushed forward and picked up the small girl, hugging her tightly and making her tense up. "Oh Rogue, you frightened me. Don't you ever leave without telling me. I thought something horrible happened to you." Ororo said firmly but not unkindly.

"There was no need to worry Ororo. I left a note on your door, telling you she was with me. I didn't want to wake you but Rogue was getting bored." Charles explained.

Closing her eyes in embarrassment, Ororo set Rogue back on her chair. "I'm sorry Rogue, I guess I missed that." She said, her heart finally not trying to break through her chest.

The moment didn't really seem to faze Rogue as she went back to eating her cereal. Somehow she had managed to stain her new nightgown. It was then that teens started to pour into the kitchen.

Jamie and Kitty were first. It sounded like Kitty was trying to explain how to divide fractions to the younger boy. He nodded and smiled up, thanking her before going to the pantry to find some breakfast. Kitty pranced over to the table, and yes, she actually pranced. "Good morning Ororo, Professor, morning Rogue." She chirped, smiling at them all in turn.

Rogue glanced up and smiled but said nothing. As teens kept trampling through the kitchen she looked more and more nervous. Her intense emerald eyes focused on the fridge where most the others were gathers. There was a _bamf!_ And Kurt was suddenly right next to his 'sister'. "AH!" Rogue yelled and started.

Cereal, a bowl, and milk flew everywhere as Rogue knocked the table. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Kurt said, sounding almost as frantic as Rogue looked.

Everyone had frozen, waiting for Rogue to make the next move. Her tiny chest heaving, Rogue looked terrified once more. Darker than normal eyes danced fleeting from person to person, pupils dilating, attempting to take in everything, Rogue looked like she was on the verge of passing out. "Calm down kid." Logan's voice growled from the entrance to the kitchen.

Emerald eyes settled on the Wolverine. Faster than anyone believed possible, Rogue slipped from her seat and scampered across the linoleum floor. "Help meh." She said as she clung to Logan's jeans, pressing herself to his leg.

The air in the room was so still, so silent that some dared not breath. Conflicted emotions danced across Logan's face. A memory of Rogue going haywire, begging for his help a different time, it seemed so long ago but was really less than a year. A hard glint entered his eyes and a few sighed, knowing what was to come. "You're fine kid. Go back ta 'Ro." He said gruffly and nudged the child in Ororo's direction.

Rogue, looking fearful but under control, stumbled away from Logan and glanced around for a moment before letting a tear fall. Misery written clearly on her face, the child fled from the room. "Don't you have a heart Wolverine?" Scott snapped.

"Can it Bub." Logan replied and stalked off towards the garage.

Jean came to a complete stand from leaning against the counter. "I'll go look for her." She offered.

Ororo nodded and sat back against her seat. Professor Xaiver rolled away from the table and came to a stop in front of his students. "I think we all need to understand what is going on with our resident Rogue. But seeing as school is going to begin in 45 minutes we will have a team meeting when you all return home. I hope that your days are all pleasant." He said and rolled out of the kitchen.

A gloomy atmosphere settled over the rest of the team. No one moved to finish getting breakfast or gather their school supplies. Trying to cheer everyone up, though she didn't feel at all like being happy, Ororo stood with a big smile. "Come on everyone. Rogue's going to be fine but in the mean time we all must stay in high spirits and continue to do what is necessary. That means keeping with your education." She said.

Everyone grumbled about something and moved about. Remy finally decided to wake up and showed up in the kitchen. In his arms was a red eyed girl. A motorcycle roared in the distance, Logan had finally gotten his bike together and left. "Remy found da petite down stairs. She be upset. Remy thought dat he'd bring her back up ta ya Stormy." He said and went to hand the small girl to Ororo.

Rouge didn't seem to want to let go of Remy and her fingers were curled tightly in his shirt. Remy shrugged and resettled the girl in his arm. "Remy jus hold on ta her fo' now den." Remy shared a shrug with Ororo and moved to get something to eat.

Jean came back from looking around upstairs. "She's not up stairs Ororo. Oh, never mind then." The red head said as she saw Rogue safe in Remy's arms.

The first part of her plan jumped to mind but there wasn't enough time before her college class started to put it in motion. "Well, I have to get going. Is anyone ready to head to the high school? There's enough time to drop you off." She said, her voice faltering at the dim feeling in the room.

She had known that Rogue was an essential part of the active team but she honestly hadn't realized that it would affect the new members so much. Bobby, sure, but he had often gone on missions in the last year. Jaime, okay, Rogue had always been like a big sister to him. But Amara and Jubilee had never been close to her. As far as Jean knew the others hadn't ever been that close to the gothic teen. Then again, they were a family. Rogue was part of that; it had nothing to do with being a fighting team. She was part of the everyday.

Jaime, Raye, and Amara followed Jean out of the kitchen. The others got a bit of a move on. Soon all the kids in school were gone. Only Remy and Ororo remained in the space, Rogue still in Remy's arms. The little girl had fallen asleep, already worn out from her morning. "The poor thing frightens so easy. Rogue always struck me as under control except for those few times." Ororo said as she gently stroked the girl's hair.

"Remy tink dat da petite got good at actin'." The Cajun said softly, looking fondly upon the child.

Ororo looked up at her old friend. "You really love her don't you Remy?" she asked, putting her hand on the strong shoulder that wasn't occupied by Rogue.

Remy nodded wordlessly, uncomfortable with the conversation. He wasn't sure how she had become more than just another challenge. But the Mississippian had wriggled her way deeply into his heart. Being able to hold her close was a dream, but her current state of mind left him depressed. He had been under the impression he had finally figured out how Rouge worked and what made her tick, now it felt like a betrayal that he hadn't seen the pain shimmering there behind beautiful eyes. In young eyes it was so raw and in his face…he could only hope that his Rogue had hidden it better…so that he could convince himself it wasn't his fault. "It wasn't your fault." Ororo broke into his thoughts, "You're very easy to read when you're thinking about her Remy."

Remy gave a slight smile. He was glad for Ororo, he didn't have to be the King of Hearts around her. All he had to be was Remy.

Logan tore around the corner, his bike leaning dangerously. _My Rogue damnit! Someone hurt that little baby girl before I ever saw her. Broke her, damaged her, hurt her! If I ever find out who they're dead, gone from the face of this planet. I'll show them pain. I'll show them how much they hurt her. Chuck better be wrong about her powers, they better not be based on trust. For the sake of whoever laid hands on her, he better be wrong. _

_I can't love that kid. She's not Rogue. Is she? I hate this! I can't understand why she did this. Why didn't she talk to me?! Sure, I don't really understand, no one can, but I would've been there for her. She knows that! Now she doesn't, now she's a simple child. And what I did to her hurt her. I hurt Rogue. Didn't offend her or make her mad on accident, I purposely hurt Rogue. My girl. My Rogue. And I hurt her. _

_DAMNIT!!! No matter what she is MINE. She is MY Rogue. I took her in. I get her more than anyone, the isolation, the pain. SHE IS MY ROGUE. Not the Cajuns, not Chucks, not the Half-pints, and not 'Ro's…mine. And I have to be there for her. I can't let her down again. I'm sorry Rogue, I'm so stupid. But I'll help you now. If I have to go to the end of the universe, I will help you Rogue. _

Growling low in his throat, Logan swung his bike around on the abandoned highway and revved the engine hard. He knew he was already far from the mansion but he could get back in half the time if he really pushed his bike until he got to the city.

The roar from the bike was deafening but Logan loved the safe feeling of it. The familiar, change was hard. But he would change, for her, he would change. He would be a friend, a father, a teacher, and anything else she needed. Because she was special. She was Rogue, and he loved her.

It had been over an hour since the kids had gone to school and Rogue was still sleeping. "Do ya tink dat's normal?" Remy asked, looking to Ororo who was also bent over the couch, watching Rogue sleep.

"I don't know when she awoke this morning. It is was early, then it's probably about time she took a long nap. Other than that she is under a lot of stress for someone so young and is trying to deal with that. On top of all of that, when I changed her last night she is still healing even after six months with Raven. I suppose it is normal for her to sleep a lot." Ororo explained.

Remy nodded. "Well, Remy got ting's ta do. He be back later." The swamp rat said and headed towards the garage, either to leave or work on something there.

Ororo sighed and sat down in a chair. They were in the rec. room but for once the room was quiet. The dark skinned woman felt worn. She was at a loss of how to help the child sleeping not five feet from her, how to bring the family together, and how to act as a pseudo mother while Rogue was there.

The phone rang and Ororo rose to answer it. "Hello, Xaiver's Institute for Higher Learning, Ororo speaking, how may I help you?" she said automatically.

"Hello Ororo, it's Destiny. How's Rouge?" a calm voice answered her.

"I honestly don't know."

"She's prone to panic attacks and though she seems like she wants attention she seems reluctant to reach out for it. She seems to like everyone okay but not be particularly attached to the people who watch her the most." Destiny said knowingly.

"How do you know that?"

"I raised Rogue from five years to fifteen. I know a little about her habits."

"Hmm."

"When Raven first brought home Rogue she was very timid. Six months later, about the age she is now, she was just beginning to come out of her shell. Even so, she wouldn't let Raven bathe or change her. I did most of it. She's a very shy child and Raven encouraged this…at my approval. It's something I regret now but we had as little physical skin to skin contact as possible with Rogue. And she never begged for it. She never learned to trust us physically and that is the key to her power. I've seen it. Xaiver is right."

"…How can we…fix it?"

"You cannot undo what has been done to her. But you can give her a new start. We all can. But only Rogue can accept her powers and let us in. It is up to her."

"She's homesick for you and Raven, or I think she is…can you come out?"

"I'll be there tonight, with Raven and the Brotherhood. We'll be over around eight if that's okay."

"That's fine."

"Thank you Ororo. For giving her this chance."

"And thank you for helping us."

There was a click on the other end of the phone and Ororo set the receiver down on its cream colored cradle. **'Ororo, I am aware of the phone call we just received. Please come to me office and bring young Rogue with you.'**

After gathering Rogue, Ororo headed quickly upstairs to see what the Professor wanted to talk about.

Crouching low in a branch of a tree at Bayville high, Kurt buried his face in his hands and cried. "Mein schwester. I am so sorry. Please Gott, help her drough dis. Bring back mein Rogue." The German mutant sobbed.

It was lunch period and Kurt didn't feel as if he could make it through the day. His mind kept wondering to Rogue. Was she okay? Was she still upset from when he had scared her that morning? Was she eating lunch too? What did she like to eat when she was five? Coffee and granola bars didn't seem like a child's food. Or coke and skittles.

Below him stood Kitty, she was still looking for him. "Up here Keety." Kurt finally spoke to her.

Brown orbs set in a cute teen face looked out of place with so much worry fogging them. "Kurt, I've been like, looking all over for you. I want to like, talk to you, if you want." She said.

Kurt knew she was offering comfort and to talk him through his hard time but he didn't feel like talking. Still, he leapt lightly out of the tree, his image inducer still reasserting itself as he had turned it on mid jump. "I'm sorry but I don't really veel like talking." He said gently, not wanting to hurt his friends' feelings.

Kitty smiled and hugged him warmly. "I figured. But if you do, I'm like, always here for you. And if you just want to ya know, be with someone, I can do that too." The usually perky teen offered.

"You are such a good friend Keety. Thank you. Want to just sit here 'til class?" Kurt asked, now unsure if he really wanted to be alone.

The two sat under the tree and Kitty pulled out her lunch. She offered bits and pieces to Kurt and the two silently shared a lunch. Both were caught up in thoughts about Rogue. Kurt's mind wandered to the first time he had laid eyes on his sister. She had been terrified and his image inducer had been calming her, she was listening to him and then Kitty had jumped at the older and stronger gothic teen. Rogue had reacted like a child would and hit Kurt's inducer. His true appearance had frightened her more and she had touched him. Then there was black…cold and complete. After awakening Kitty had told him the rest of the story. But he remembered the power that Rogue had displayed against him…in fear. He had seen her use her power after that when she was calm. It didn't affect people as strongly but as soon as she panicked a tiny brush would knock them out. For awhile he had thought that maybe it had something to do with how her powers worked. Maybe there was still a chance for Rogue.

Ororo entered The Professor's office with Rogue in her arms. "For such an independent teenager Rogue manages to be carried a lot as a child." Xaiver greeted with a smile.

Sitting in one of the overly fancy chairs, Ororo nodded in an off hand way. She didn't mind carrying the girl. In fact, she enjoyed that one of the students who seemed to greatly ignore her mothering presence was letting her finally take care of her. "Ororo, Rogue has always been a very strong mind but in her reduced state it is possible that I will be able to enter her mind to see some of her past. First, we must get permission from Raven. But I wished to share my thoughts with you." Xaiver started.

"I do think that it is a good idea. But it may be too soon for Rogue. From what I've seen with her she's very private for a five year old. She may not want you looking through her memories, regardless if you can or not." Ororo said, shifting to hold the girl a little better.

Rogue, still in small powder green pajamas sighed in her sleep and tucked her body closer to Ororo. "Perhaps we should wait for Raven or Destiny to be here. She might feel more secure that way." Xaiver said and leaned forward so his chin rested on his hands.

"It might be better." Ororo voiced.

She knew that though Rogue was only five the child was not ready for someone to invade what was her biggest secret. As a teen Rogue had developed her strong mental shields for a reason, it would be wrong to compromise her decision simply because she was too young to defend herself. Ororo didn't want to do anything that would take away from the strong image everyone had burned in their minds. Looking down on the seemingly weak girl in her arms the dark toned woman saw fire, the same fire she was sure would become the steel that dominated Rogue's personality.

"I know how you feel Ororo. She is a proud person. I don't want to do anything to compromise that." Xaiver spoke up.

A roar in the distance marked the arrival of Logan. Or Remy if he had left without anyone noticing but it was highly unlikely. "Logan's home." Xaiver concluded, stopping Ororo's wondering.

Pulling into the large garage, Logan saw Remy working on his motorcycle. There was nothing wrong with the custom built and painted bike but Logan knew what it felt like to just have to do something. _Don't start thinking you are like the Cajun. You have nothing in common with him._

The black and red eyed mutant looked up and nodded a hello. Reluctantly Logan returned the nod before heading into the house to see his girl.

END CHAPTER

A/N- Sorry this took so long. But here it is now…I hope you enjoyed it. Remember…reviewing it careing!

Next time on Unnaturally Strong:

Logan has a meltdown

Mystique tries to be mother of the year

The kiddies share their view

And Rogue is really mad


	5. Trial by Fire

Authors Note: Hey guys, I sure hope my readers are still interested in this! I'm sorry it took so dreadfully long but it's FINALLY here. Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I know it's been awhile but it's still not mine…sad day…

Chapter five: Trial by fire

Ororo Munroe was at a loss for words. Never in her life had she seen someone's attitude change so much in less than a day. Which was saying something as she lived in a house full of teenagers. Then again, this was Logan and the African knew to expect only the unexpected from him.

Largely, Logan was ignoring the dazed fish-face Ororo was making. Instead, his attention was focused on something much more engaging. Somehow a five year old was beating him at the rather idiotic game of hopscotch. Logan was also trying very hard to not think about what he was doing. Besides, Rogue's giggles made up for his loss of dignity.

The melodic sound of the child's laugh filled the air again as Logan found himself on the ground. "Okay, now I know someone's moving the ground." He growled, his only answer was more giggling.

Rogue didn't seem to mind his rough speech pattern. When she was happy it seemed like nothing could rain on her parade. Though, apparently the small girl was getting bored with hopscotch. Her shoes blinked different colors as she frolicked to Logan's side. Bare fingers shot out to tap his shoulder. "You're it!" she was already running away.

Logan couldn't help but smile at the antics her joy was infectious. Auburn curls flared from the back of Rogue's little yellow shirt as she ran. Once Rogue veered into the grove of pine trees that stuck out of the forest, Logan rose. A jolt of panic filled him. He had let her run too far, Rogue was in the middle of The New Recruits training ground. "Rogue!" Ororo called from somewhere behind Logan.

There was a noise, the thump of a heavy net falling to the ground and a shriek. Logan burst through the branches with Ororo hot on his heels. Dark grey eyes easily found the child. Rogue was perched on the bottom branch of a tree, staring at the net on the ground. "It fell." She deadpanned.

She was in his arms before Ororo could move. "You alright, kid?" Logan asked, looking for any sign of injury.

Rogue grinned mischievously. Logan smiled back and tossed her high in the air. "Rascal!" he playfully grumped.

Ororo stayed back and let them have their moment. She was glad Logan had come around. He loved Rogue so much; he had to be struggling with the knowledge of what happened to her. At least the stubborn lump had realized the best thing for Rogue was staying, not running off to wreak vengeance. Rogue's giggles refocused Ororo; the other two were half way back to the house.

In the distance, Ororo could hear the distinct sound of Scott's old Corvette pulling into the garage. The other kids were arriving now. The day had flown, Ororo wasn't used to having such a young child around. Only a quarter of her daily chores were done, it looked like she'd have to ask some of the older kids for help. **//Everyone, as you arrive please set down your things, grab a snack and come to the meeting room.//** Xavier announced to all.

**//Ororo, please keep Rogue occupied elsewhere. I'll inform you of anything important after the meeting.//** He said just to the woman, though he must have told Logan to leave Rogue with her. The man had stopped right before he went inside and turned to wait. "Stay with 'Ro for awhile, 'kay kid?" he more commanded than asked.

Rogue nodded and watched as Logan walked away. She wasn't smiling anymore. "What do you want to do now, Rogue?" Ororo asked, her voice more upbeat than she felt.

The little girl shrugged but brightened. He eyes wandered to the swimming pool. In expiration Ororo closed her eyes. There was a splash and the ice colored eyes shot open.

8888888888888

Logan entered the meeting room expecting chaos. He was surprised. Everyone was solemn faced, even Kitty and Jamie. No one spoke as he sat on the faded green armchair Logan had claimed as his three years ago. He was the last person to get there and Xavier cleared his throat to call attention. "Welcome home students. I hope you all had wonderful days," the sarcasm was light in his voice and he got some skeptical glances, "As you know, Rogue is having a difficult time, She has receded to a mental and physical state which we can help her."

Xavier paused so the whispering would settle. "Professor, I think we all need to know what happened to her so we can help." Scott's authorative voice silenced the others.

Logan growled but quieted off a sharp look from The Professor. " I agree completely Schott, that is why this meeting was called. At this point we don't know very much. Rogue's mind is less restrictive in her current state and I could easily see some of the more prominate memories. Before I acted, I want to get your opinions." Xavier's last sentence was drowned out by angered mumbling.

The roar of voices rose to near deafening to Logan's ears before, "Non, y'all stop! T'ain't our decision, it be Rogue's!" Remy's voice caught the crowd.

Silence echoed. No one had seen Remy this mad. His eyes danced in fiery anger, all his muscle's were tense, and a magenta glow emitted from his fingertips. The faint light warned everyone of just how close the easy going young man was used to losing control. Scott was the first to recover. "I agree with Remy. She's capable of understanding what's going on, it's her mind and her past, we don't have any right to invade that." For once the team leader was in perfect harmony with the Cajun.

Most of the other kids nodded. "No! Ve need to see what mein scwester went through. It's dee only way ve can help her." Kurt wasn't really talking to The Professor but to Remy.

"I agree with Kurt." Scott's eyes shot open behind ruby glasses at Jean's comment.

Widened eyes dashed back and forth between the student leaders. Scott had his fist clenched at his sides and his back was ramrod straight. On the other hand, Jean looked too casual, her chin propped in her left hand, elbow resting on the arm of her chair. "Ah think weh should vote." Sam spoke up, trying to break the tension.

Xavier nodded. "An excellent idea Sam. All those in favor of letting Rogue choose, please raise your hand." He requested as a formality so everyone knew who thought what.

Remy and Logan's hands were the first to shoot up, followed quickly by Scott, Kitty, and Sam. After a few moments the hands of Jamie, Tabby, Bobby, and Amara went up. "Thank you, and those who feel we should look regardless of Rogue's feelings?" The Professor asked.

There was a slight hesitation even from Jean and Kurt but their hands went up, followed by Hank's, Raye's, Jubilee's, Rhane's and Roberto's. Peter looked more uncomfortable and didn't cast his vote either way. "The majority has spoken." Xavier said, still smiling.

No one seemed to have hard feelings about the decision; they all knew it was useless to argue after a vote. "We will still help her through, right Professor?" Kitty asked, her blue eyes on Kurt's defeated face.

"Of course Kitty. If Rogue agrees to a telepathic viewing of her mind, we'll go that way. If she doesn't, which is more likely, we will talk with her in a more traditional way. Either way, her psychological wounds will be tended to. Anyone who wishes to help will be welcome to. We don't know who she will be most responsive to and I'm sure Ororo would adore any help taking care of her." The Professor reassured all of his students, hoping to calm some of their spiraling thoughts.

There was some more uncomfortable quiet while people shifted around. Scott shifted so her could run his hand through Jean's red locks, letting her know his initial surprise and confusion were gone. Everyone watched the move and took the hint. Friends gave apologetic looks with promises of explanation later. Kurt 'bamfed' next to Kitty and the two hugged. "I'm sorry Keety. I just vant ta know." Kurt was the first to physically break the shaky silence.

Head still resting on her best friends shoulder, Kitty nodded. " I totally get it Kurt. Really, I do. I just can't, ya know? Rogues like the most independent person I know…" she trailed off when he touched her lips with a furry, blue finger.

The moment was broken by Tabby jumping up from the couch she shared with Amara and Raye. "Coolio. Where is the little rug rat?" She packed more energy into her voice than the military would ever pack into a bomb.

Kurt looked mock horrified. "Not mein scwester! You'll corrupt her fragile little mind!" he joked.

`Tabby winked. "That's kinda the point Blue Yonder Boy." She quipped back.

Having enough of teenagers for one sitting, Logan left. He knew that the kids were just trying to council themselves but it still irked him. Even faux joking was beyond him while Rogue was in pain. It drove a dagger into her heart every time he thought of her. Yet, he couldn't keep his thoughts off the fiery Mississippian.

Slumping into the recliner, Logan peered around her room. Everything was the same. He was sure something should look different since he felt so profoundly different. But no, it remained unchanged. Logan lit a cigar. He hadn't smoked in a long time, almost a year. And before that last slip it had been close to two years. Every time it was Rogue's fault.

Initially, he had stopped for her when she swore if he didn't she'd start smoking cigarettes. At the time, he felt he had no choice and maybe, he hadn't. he last slip was when the Cajun kidnapped her. It had wrecked Logan for a few hours beyond though. No one had ever told Rogue because they all knew she was the only one he'd slip for. And then now.

Tears slipped down prickly cheeks. Logan couldn't stop them. He had never felt so utterly useless in his life.

88888888888

Ororo stiffened as Tabby tossed Rogue into the air again. "Higher! Higher!" the child sang.

Chuckling, Tabby obliged. Ororo had to finally turn away. She trusted the blonde with Rogue's life but did Tabby have to purposely test that feeling? The answer, of course, was no. Stalking into the kitchen, the African woman threw herself into a chair. "You okay, Ororo?" Jamie looked up from his homework to study his mentor.

Rogue's joyous yells for Tabby to throw her yet higher penetrated the air. The pre-teen boy grinned. "Ah, I see. You know Tabs won't drop her." He laughed and looked back down to his math.

"She still doesn't have to chance it. What if Rogue slips or something?" Ororo asked under her breath, not really expecting an answer.

Jamie straightened back up. He let his brown eyes slid to the corner of his vision so he could see Tabby in the rec. room. "Rogue'll fall. She might get hurt, and then Dr. McCoy will fix her. There's always been danger; you've never been so worried before. You really love her, don't you?" he asked, trying to understand the woman's plight.

With a sigh, Ororo straighten to her normal, regal posture. She wasn't sure how to word her feelings to herself, much less to a thirteen-year-old boy. Still, she tried. "It's a very complicated thing Jamie. Yes, I love Rogue but I've always loved Rogue. But I fear that she never returned the feeling, it's silly fear but it's how I felt. Now, in her current state, she does show her love and it makes me feel more protective of her. Like I must protect that love or it won't be there, that if I, just me, let her down she'll die. That's an even sillier feeling but I suppose it's I can explain." She had never stumbled over her words in a conversation until then.

For a full minute Jaime stared at an empty place above the sink. Slowly, he let his eyes drift to Ororo's. "I think I know what you mean." He said simply, before going back to his homework.

In reality, Jamie did understand. He had often wondered if rogue even liked him when he first lived in The Mansion. Then one day, Rogue had taken him to the park and he had asked why she just took him. "'Cause ah lakhe ya Jamie. Yoah lakhe mah little brother or somethin'. Did ja want ta bring a friend, weh can go back." Had been her response. It had filled the boy with a glow. He had told her no, that he wanted to hang with just her. A tear splashed onto the sheet of math problems.

Ororo put a comforting hand on his back and Jamie hurdled himself into her arms. Confused, angry sobs racked his body. In the background, Rogue's shrill laughs still sounded too young and unnatural.

8888888888888

Raven 'Mystique' Darkholme was horrified. She had gone through motherhood once before and had fucked it all up. Then she fucked up with her son. Now she was going to fuck up Rogue AGAIN. "How long has she been pacing?" Irene asked from the couch.

"About two hours." Lance said after glancing up from his guitar to look at the clock.

After the first hour the members of the Brotherhood stopped worrying and had dispersed to find something to occupy themselves. Irene had showed up fifteen minutes ago. She had informed the house they were going to go have dinner at The Mansion. Even that hadn't broken Raven's trance. "When are we leaving, yo?" Toad asked from his perch on the back of an armchair.

Irene directed her face in the odd boy's direction. "In about half and hour if Raven will stop pacing and get ready." The teens flinched at their leader being called 'Raven'; they knew the name but never used it.

"I can hear you." Raven said clearly from her pacing post.

Annoyance wrinkling Irene's face, she huffed. Everyone gave the two women their full attention. If Mystique was going to get told off no one wanted to miss it. " I know very well you can hear me. Are you going to go get ready or are you going to fail your daughter a second time?" the older woman snapped.

Wanda winched at the low blow, as did Raven. The comment did get her to stop pacing, which was its intent. "I'll be down in a few minutes." Raven mumbled tersely.

Irene looked satisfied. Once Raven's foot steps could be hear on the stairs, the teens went back to whatever they had been doing before the odd scene.

88888888

Remy gazed longingly at the photograph in his fingers. An eighteen-year-old Rogue had her head thrown back in laughter. It was her birthday party and she had on a new trench coat Remy had given her. She was under one of the trees in the back. Outside of the frame, Kitty had just pushed Kurt into the frigid swimming pool because he got cake all over her new shirt. Delicate curls softly streamed down Rogue's back. Remy could still hear the laugh.

One gloved finger and one bare touched the laughing girl. It was such a pure picture; she still didn't know he had stolen the snap. "I'm sorry, Mon Chere." Remy whispered as the first tear shimmered brightly on the photo.

The King of Hearts was not known for crying but then, he also wasn't known for falling in love. Rogue was special, he had known that the first time he laid eyes on her. Yes, she was gorgeous but that wasn't what caught Remy's attention. No, it had been her fire. Rogue was a brilliant light in everything she did. Taking a simple step was turned into a stand against all evil with Rogue.

Now, she was just a baby. She still sparkled deep within but the beacon she would become was still buried. It had been like someone turning a light off in Remy's heart. Now he was left in a cold, bitter, black.

More and more tears fell, each coming faster than the one before. Remy couldn't even gather enough strength to lash out at something. It wasn't rage he was feeling now, anyway. For the first time in his life, Remy was feeling his heartbreak.

888888888888888

At exactly eight o'clock a knock came to the mansion doors. Jean half rushed, half hesitated to let the Brotherhood in. The two teams had been friends for awhile now but sometimes it was still hard for the red head. "Hey guys, come on in. Rogue's in the living room with Scott and Kitty." She calmly delivered news.

Raven barely had time to nod as she rushed to see her daughter. Irene took a little more time and Jean hung back to help her. Wanda Lance, Todd, Fred, John, and Peitro scattered to find friends of their choice. " I don't think we've ever met before. I'm Jean Gray." Jean introduced herself to the blind woman she assumed was Rouge's Aunt Irene.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rogue's Aunt. You can call me Irene." She had been right.

The two entered the living room to see Raven raining kisses all over an ecstatic Rogue. "Mama! Mama!" the girl was screaming in delight.

Scott looked away from the mother/ daughter scene to smile at his girlfriend. They had agreed that kids were in their future, but not for a few years. Both of them wanted to finish college first and get a stable career under them. And, of course, get married, but that was planned for a little sooner. They had been ready to announce their engagement right before Rogue broke down.

"Ya gonna stay Mama, Aunt Irene?" Rogue asked eagerly, while looking between her two guardians.

Irene reached for Rogue's hand. The little girl grabbed it from her mother's arms after a moment of hesitation. "We can't stay here Rogue but you must. You have to be a brave, strong girl. We'll come to visit as much as we can. We promise, don't we Mama?" Irene smiled at her niece with confidence Raven could tell she didn't feel.

Raven nodded into questioning emerald orbs. She didn't feel confident either, though Rogue seemed to buy the act. "Dinner!" Bobby's voice echoed down the halls.

**// Dinner is ready to be served. //** The Professor was a bit more effective than his student's method.

Everyone quickly gathered around the table. When Raven entered with Rogue in her arms Ororo felt herself needlessly bristle. She had to remind herself that the child was not hers. It was tougher to convince herself of this than Ororo felt comfortable with.

Dinner was an unusually quiet affair. The students kept their talk to a dull roar. Tension, unspoken and unidentifiable, ate at the corner of everyone's mind. Eventually, the dishes were cleared but people hung around, waiting for something. "Raven, Irene, would you like to join me in my office to discuss Rogues predicament?" The Professor asked.

Both women nod, and Ororo is beside Raven to relieve her of Rogue before anyone could blink. Rouge, full and sleepy, held out her arms and babbled happily. As raven walked away she felt a sharp pang of jealousy. How dare that Weather Witch take HER child? One the other hand, Ororo had no clue she had been glared at. Her fulfillment at holding Rouge was complete. No one would harm this child as long as she had a say. The girl did feel heavy in her arms but it was a safe weight, one Ororo would gladly bear for the rest of her life.

Logan watched Ororo coddling Rouge from the doorway. All the kids, including the Brotherhood, had gathered in the rec. room. Not even whispers reached Logan's ears though. They all knew Rouge's fate was hanging in the balance between then and now. Fears and irritation stirred in the Wolverine, this was HIS girl. He knew there was going to be a fight and he was ready. Ready for what, that was his only question.

888888888888888888

Raven or Mistique to those who didn't have her trust, was twitching like a schoolgirl waiting for a date. This was ridiculous, Rogue was her responsibility. It didn't matter was Charles Xavier thought, Rouge was her daughter. An infuriating smirk flashed across Xavier's lips as Rae projected her thoughts. For once, she wished she could trade their powers, if only to see what he was thinking in regards to Rogue.

"I do trust dinner was satisfactory, Ororo is a most excellent chef." The conversation started casually though the all knew this could be a very impactful meeting.

"It was wonderful." Irene answered for both herself and Raven.

There was a beat of silence, then, "Rouge seems to be adjusting to her new home quiet well but I'm not sure if she is actually working though any of the trauma that induced her current state. I'd like to know all that the two of you do so I may better help her. Even at age five, Rogue's mind is impossible to penetrate without taking the risk of injuring her. The other children have voted against me even trying to glance into her thoughts." His voice was normal paced and calm though Xavier was acutely aware of how much his words tore at Raven's heart.

A hand clasped in another explained a perfectly tandem, silent conversation. "How much risk is there in looking at Rogue's thoughts?" Raven finally asked.

This time the silence stretched on until The Professor sighed. "It's rather had to say. She could reject the intrusion completely and pull back deeply into her mind. In that case, she would become catatonic in her physical state. On the other hand, Rogue may welcome the attempt at helping her. This would be ideal, as she would openly share her memories. Of course, these are the two extremes to a full spectrum of reactions." Xavier calmly explained.

"Irene?" raven started just as the other woman nodded.

"Rouge's future is shady. There are too many possibilities for her. The chance could make or break her return to the correct mental state. My instinct says to try, but Raven, there's no guarantee." Blind eyes somehow found Raven's and gave an intense stare.

Silence again, the longest wait, as Raven rolled the two paths around in her mind. Again, she wished she were telepathic. If she were, it would be easy to judge Rogue's mind as a mother. Rouge had always been strong minded as a child but Raven knew it was to hide the horrible things that could now be seen, explained. "Do it." Her voice was firm but just barely above a whisper.

Irene wasn't surprised at her friend's decision. Raven Darkholme, for all her faults, strived, above all else, to be a good mother. When rogue had been a child, Raven had been trying to make up for losing her son, Kurt. She indulged the adopted girl in everything; always let Rogue have her way. It's why she never pushed Rogue to talk, or to touch. Rave saw this as a way to fix her mistakes.

"Very well. I'll have Ororo bring her up." Xavier's voice held the tiniest bit of tension.

He knew his students would rebel, hate this. But it was Raven's legal decision. **//Ororo, please bring Rogue to my office. //**

88888888888888

The living room was dark as Ororo held Rogue and softly sung an African lullaby. **//Ororo, please bring Rogue to my office. //**

Uncertain shock rattled through the woman. This had always been a possibility, Raven over throwing the vote, but Ororo hadn't been prepared for it. She didn't want to subject Rogue to that invasion. Still reeling, she stood. There was a fleeting instant in which the dark skinned woman wanted to take Rogue and run. It passed and Ororo headed to the stairs.

Twenty-four steps. Mutant students ran up and down them a hundred times a day. Ororo herself walked them at least ten times a day. Never before had it felt like such a long journey. Finally, she reached the top, Rogue still fast asleep in her arms.

As the oak door swung in, Ororo felt as if it should squeak. Then Rogue would wake and have some chance at defending herself. "Whatever they take from you my little fire sprite, lets hope its well worth it." The sound was lost in downy auburn locks.

Raven practically snatched her precious baby girl from the taller, darker woman. She snuggled rogue protectively, the Rave gently laid her down on a chair. "Should we wake her? So she knows what's going on?" Ororo spoke, a hint of anger biting through the stressed voice.

"No, I believe her mind will be more supple in sleep. Thank you for being her Ororo." Xavier was clearly dismissing his longest student.

**//Don't worry about Rogue. I will never purposely bring harm to one of my students. Please inform the others of what is transpiring, they do deserve to know.//** Xavier lessened the blow but it did little to bring Ororo's boiling thoughts to a shimmer. Gathering her inner strength and dignity, the Weather Witch took her leave.

Outside the door, Ororo covered her eyes and let out a long breath. For a brief moment she was defeated, utterly and completely, then she straightened. She could do this, face the students and keep her anguish at a controllable level. Because she had to.

888888888888888

Xavier placed his hand on Rogue's smooth forehead. He brushed aside the pure white bangs and sighed. "She or I may go into convulsions, don't be troubled by this. I'll remain in complete control the entire time." His voice, though calm, held none of the reassurance he had hoped it would.

A ripple of concern turned into a violent wave as the words washed over raven. The pacing woman took her seat again and leaned against Irene's shoulder. It was rare that Raven reached for physical comforting but somehow it seemed appropriate. Xavier gave the pair a last smile before letting his eyes drift shut.

Both Irene and Raven felt the shift in energy as he left his mind behind for Rogue's.

8888888888888

"Non! This ain't right!" Remy leaped to his feet.

Angrily, most of the others, nodded. "We voted!" Jamie was the first to back up the furious Cajun.

A door slammed and they all knew Logan was gone. Ororo sighed as the motorcycle roared to life. Around her, teen's veminately shook their heads in disgust, anger, and disappointment. "I'm out." Tabby spat and headed to the door.

Amara held onto the blonde's wrist as the girl stood. "Let go Amara. This is why I left in the first place. You people always think you're so noble. No one really cares about our stupid vote. You all have no voice here. This is like a prison! Rogue agrees with me ninety percent of the time, how do you think she'll feel when she learns we all just stood around and let her mind be violated? Storm the door! That's what we should do!" tabby went from picking up her purse to throwing down her jacket over the course of her rant.

There was a rousing cry of "Yea!" before Scott stood. "No! Think! We can't turn on the Professor, he took us all in. He might go against our decision but not without a good reason." The young man shouted over the whispers.

Only silence met this argument. Finally, Ororo stepped back to the front of the group. She met each person's eyes. Mostly, she found tears. A broken family, something was obviously missing. You never know what you have until it's gone; the saying had never been more true. Here was the proof of that saying. Everyone here was getting a healthy does of gratitude for what they had.

888888888888

Logan had never pushed his bike like this before; the needle on the speedometer was nudging two hundred miles per hour. Still, he didn't want to slow down; couldn't slow down. He had to find Rogue. She was so precious, had taught him to love again. There was only one place Logan knew Rogue would always be waiting.

It was their special spot. Neither of them had ever called it that, they just called it: the clearing. Logan had first found it years ago when he met Xavier. Until Rogue had happened upon it when she was upset it was only his. Then it became theirs; Logan remembered what Rogue had sobbed when he found her. "Why Logan? Why don' ah get ta beh normal too?"

" 'Cause bein' normal is boring and you're anything but borin' Stripes." Had been his automatic response.

Now he knew there was a horrible reason why she couldn't be normal. Would never be normal. Big tears began to fall as Logan collapsed to his knees.

88888888888888

Jean pulled Scott into the kitchen. She had to put her plan in motion before there wasn't time. "Logan went to his and Rogue's clearing. We need to get Remy there." She let the words tumble forth.

Scott gave her a blank start. Jean only recognized it because she had been around him for so many years. Sending him images, ideas, and feelings she quickly got her point across. He nodded his approval and consent. "Good, follow my lead." The read head ordered.

"Do you remember that clearing Rogue always went to?" Jean asked, sounding way to much like she hadn't planned this conversation.

"Yes." Scott sounded a little more nervous.

Jean shifted so her voice would more easily project to the hall. "I think she left a dairy there. It might have something in it that could help The Professor with her therapy. Maybe someone should go get it?"

Falling more comfortably into his role, Scott hardened his jaw and shook his head. "Thos are Rogue's private thoughts. No one should—" a door slammed and Jean grinned.

Remy had heard enough. If there was something that would help him to understand Rogue he wasn't going to just forget it. Revving his bike's engine, Remy was gone.

He knew the way. So many times the Cajun had followed Rogue to her special place. Remy hadn't meant to fall in love but he wouldn't give up the feeling for anything. Rogue was part of him. He needed her, h wasn't sure he could explain the depth of the need but it was so consuming Remy was sure, without her, he'd die.

Mind still on his heartache, Remy cut the roar of his bike. The back of his heavy black boot caught the edge of the seat as he swung it over and Remy stumbled. "Merde!" he cursed.

Fuming, the twenty-two year old mutant pushed though the think branches that cluttered his path. He broke into the clearing and froze. Logan, The Wolverine, the fiercest mutant at the Mansion, the man of stone, was crying. Heart wrenching sobs ripped from his body. Remy had no idea what to do.

Unsure and stunned, Remy tiptoed forward. He mind was black at this scene. Yes, he knew Rogue was close to Logan. No, he had never guessed Logan could love Rogue as hi did. Ready to offer comfort, Remy placed a hand on a broad shoulder. "Remy miss he ta, mon ami."

Logan continued to cry. His heart just kept breaking. Every time he thought it might be easing up, Rogue assaulted his senses in a new way. Remy just waited, tears flowing freely down his own cheeks. In the few impenetrable moments the two shared, they came to a silent agreement and from that the bud of a friendship was brought to life.

8888888888888888888

Charles Xavier was falling. A trillion images swam around his body. It was a fear filled spiral of chaos; it was Rogue's mind. After what felt like an eternity, Xavier landed lightly. Standing in front of him was an eighteen-year-old Rogue.

She was exactly as she had been on the night of her transformation. The pale green nightgown had splotches of blood showing and her loose hair was lightly blowing in a nonexistent wind. Emerald eyes were endless abysses of nothing. "Rogue." Xavier started to stretch out a hand into the black that engulfed everything besides the two figures.

"Ya shouldn't beh here." The teen deadpanned.

"We need to know how to help you Rogue." The calm reasoning brought a grimace of anger to her face.

It was eerie how that anger didn't reach her empty eyes. "No this is mah mind. Get out!" but it did carry to her voice to turn it into a snarl.

Rogue's breathing suddenly turned ragged and terror filled otherwise dead eyes. "Rogue?" Xavier started again but the teen turned and fled.

Charles finally realized that he was standing when he made to run after her. He legs pumped, feet meeting an invisible floor. The chase was useless, Rogue had disappeared into a deeper recess of her mind. Still, the Professor jogged. Eventually, he came to upon a rainy street.

The scene just began, placed in the black. He could clearly see the other side of the picture where the emptiness started once more. He entered cautiously, stepping softly; there was the asylum where Wanda Maximoff had been kept for most of her life. A different Rogue sat on the steps.

This Rogue was a little harder to place but Xavier was pretty sure she was sixteen. He outfit was the uniform she had always worn but he noticed there was a small cut across the bridge of her nose. Bobby had pushed rogue into the edge of the wing of the Blackbird in a training session. It had left a small cut, Xavier only remembered because it was the day before the X-men first fought Wanda. "Rogue?" he asked, loud enough she would hear.

She looked up through sopping white bangs. A grin broke her face. "Professor!" she called and waved him over.

"Why are you just sitting her in the rain, Rogue?" he asked.

The smile fell a little. " It ain't always rainin'. This is Wanda's mind, whatever she's thinkin' 'bout is what Ah'm in. Well, mah Wanda's mind anywhay. Who are ya lookin' for?" she asked.

Xavier was slightly taken aback. He had seen the way others stayed in Rogue's conscious but he hadn't been aware that a little piece of her stayed with everyone's memory. "I'm looking for a little Rogue. You see, you've recessed to a five your old. We figure it's because that is when you're at you're weakest state. I need to see what happened to you so we can help you." He explained.

Rogue nodded. Either this information wasn't new to her or didn't surprise her. "Well, Ah can't leave here but it ya keep goin' ya'll find her eventually. Don' worry 'bout everyone else, they can't leave their memories except ta talk ta the present Rogue." She kept talking even as the sun came out in the memory.

Nodding, The Professor took his leave. He set off at a jog through the black. Memories began to come faster. Some were directly Rogue's and others were someone else's memories caught in the teenager's mind. Eventually, just as the Rogue at the asylum has said, he stumbled onto a five year old Rogue.

She was the only other Rogue, besides the eighteen year old, who was standing in the black. There were tear marks on tiny rosy cheeks. "Rogue? Do you know who I am?" Xavier asked, kneeling to the child's level.

"Ya're the 'fessor, ya ain't 'spposed ta beh here." She sobbed out.

There was a flash of light and a thunderous sound. Rogue screamed as a bruise flowered on her temple. It was then Xavier noticed the scene going on behind them. A tiny Rouge, younger than the one in front of him, was being beaten by a large, faceless, man.

Horrible, high-pitched yelps mingled with the sobs of the five year old. "Ya ain't 'spposed ta see this! It's mahne!" the eighteen year old appeared out of nowhere and yelled at the top of her lungs.

Wind started blowing and the pain-filled howls of the three girls mixed. "Rouge!" I'm trying to help you! Calm down!" Xavier had to yell in order to be heard over the roar of confusion.

"Stop! STOP! Ah want 'im ta help meh!" everything fell silent when the five year old whispered, "Ah want 'im ta help us!"

Present Rogue blinked and knelt. The five year old ran to her and leapt into her out stretched arms. Xavier watched them fade away, sensing that this had been a big step. He walked forward to witness Rogue's inner horrors. They still had a long road to travel and this was only the beginning.


End file.
